


bjyx理想型（七）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 2





	bjyx理想型（七）

七  
王耶啵丈二和尚摸不着脑袋，傻愣愣的看小赞一溜烟的冲下了山。等到被蚊子咬成包子，才反应过来，小赞好像生气了？  
他气个毛线？王耶啵也生气了，老子好心好意的给他介绍工作，还自掏腰包给他涨工资，他生哪门子气。  
我都多久没喝过鸡汤了。王耶啵气，还有点委屈。  
仗着比我大，给我甩脸子，这哥哥。  
抱怨归抱怨，王耶啵也搞不清怎么回事，想着还是先回家吧，委屈巴巴的顺着路下山。  
走了没五分钟，居然看见了站在山路边的小赞。  
耶啵：...你在这干嘛？  
小赞：...  
耶啵：...你tm不会等在路边暗算我吧？！  
小赞：...我迷路了...  
小赞：...我绕了好多圈了，就是找不到下山路...  
耶啵：...傻子。

结果还是耶啵骑着大摩托带小赞回家。小赞委委屈屈，缩在耶啵背后还流了几滴眼泪。耶啵也心烦，一没留神带小赞到了自己家楼下。  
小赞：这是哪？  
耶啵：咳咳，我家。  
小赞悲愤：你这个人，刚才对我说那种话，现在还想着要日我？？！！！  
耶啵：？？？我的天，天地良心，我真的没有。  
小赞：王耶啵你是人么！  
耶啵：...

王耶啵其实不太想带小赞回家。理由很简单：家里乱。  
王耶啵其实是个收纳狂，间歇性收纳狂。想起来了就疯狂的整理房间，所有物品分门别类码的整整齐齐，恨不得分类贴标签。劲儿没到的时候，家里和猪窝差不多。  
小赞一进家门，想到的也是这两个字：猪窝。  
耶啵：...干嘛，男人就是这样，不拘小节。  
小赞眼红：王耶啵你今天晚上真的很过分，你听听你现在说的话，你的意思我不是男人？  
王耶啵想到小赞整整齐齐的屋子，语塞。  
md，王耶啵想，怎么今天这个小傻子的思维如此敏捷？

来都来了，小赞换了鞋，默默的给耶啵收拾。  
王耶啵自己住，房子不大，小三室。一个卧室一个书房，还有一间放他的宝贝乐高、头盔、滑板和各式各样的爱好收藏。小赞被橱柜里的乐高吸引。  
耶啵：我拿出来给你看。这是我去丹麦时候从乐高本部带回来的，限量版。  
小赞：好漂亮。  
耶啵：是吧。我自己拼的，拼了一周呢。  
小赞：你真聪明。  
耶啵：是吧，我也觉得我聪明。  
小赞：所以你是觉得我又笨又没出息吗？

王耶啵想，完了，感觉这个问题怎么回答都要送命啊。  
王耶啵决定冒死一试。  
耶啵：工资6000。  
小赞：？  
耶啵：我大哥的店，人流大挺大的。店快装好了，大哥招不到人。我就说让你去。  
耶啵：我和我大哥说，你什么都会。  
耶啵：我和我大哥说，你什么岗位都能做。  
耶啵：你也很聪明。  
耶啵：我直球，不会说话。没那意思。  
耶啵：对不起。

当天晚上，王耶啵吃的很饱。小赞的配合度意外的高，什么姿势情话都愿意试，还被王耶啵骗着叫他哥哥。  
原来世界上没有送命题，王耶啵心满意足的想，是他们存心不想活了。


End file.
